


Sunlight, gleaming [Podfic]

by melangerubin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin
Summary: A morning just like any other: Spectre wakes up.
Relationships: Ewara/Spectre, OMC/OMC, Prince Ewara of Acadia/Spectre of the Iron Skies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sunlight, gleaming [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sunlight, gleaming.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335809) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 



[Melange 2 Rubin](https://soundcloud.com/user-801143147) · [Sunlight, Gleaming](https://soundcloud.com/user-801143147/sunlight-gleaming)


End file.
